


Kiss the Cook

by OptimisticJamie



Series: Taya Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticJamie/pseuds/OptimisticJamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Afternoon, lass.” He greeted her with a smile that reached his eyes, deepening his crow’s feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

“Just a moment please sir, I need to check the oven.” Taya said quickly, holding one finger up in an urgent signal while her lower body inched towards the door to the kitchen. When the man grumpily let her go she practically ran to the back room to throw open the oven, holding back a shriek as she saw all the loaves of bread were over-cooked. 

She whimpered and pushed her face into her palms, grinding the heels of her palms into her eyes to stem the sudden tears that threatened to spill. She sniffed and threw her head back, took hold of the tray of ruined bread and threw them into a burlap sack she kept in case of situations like this. 

She walked back out into the café to serve the customers again and instead received an onslaught of verbal abuse from unhappy customers. Most complained about her lack of produce, how was she to know? She owned and ran the café herself, had been for years, she did not expect her usual Tuesday lunchtime rush to become just that, a rush. 

It took her close to half an hour to explain to customers the situation, offer them replacements, and give back a few refunds. Her spirits now dampened she loosened her apron and slipped it off, placing it over the back of a chair on the main floor of the café as she began to push the, now unused, chairs back into their places. 

A few people lingered, her regulars, they were happy with whatever she could provide them. She didn’t feel like making small talk with them but she still smiled and asked after their health. 

Back in the kitchen she began mixing new dough for the after-work rush, bread first, then pastries and cakes. She flicked on her CD player, the monotone drones of her professor filled the kitchen and she wanted to groan, but this was the easiest way for her to keep up with her lectures. 

The bell on the door rattled and she almost whimpered. Wiping her hands she walked to the counter and suddenly felt her spirits lift considerably. Rylen. 

“Afternoon, lass.” He greeted her with a smile that reached his eyes, deepening his crow’s feet. 

“Thank the Maker it’s only you. You just missed the lunch rush.” Taya explained, resting her hands on her lower back and cocking her hip to the right. 

Rylen scanned over what was left in the glass display benches in front of him. 

“Do you need any help?” He asked.

“Don’t you have customers of your own?” Taya said, referring to his machine shop.

Rylen shook his head. “Slow day, no one’s come in, no one’s called.”

Taya made a noise of disappointment. “That’s not good.”

Rylen shook his head. “But you, my frazzled red-headed beauty, you can drag men and women in here with a simple glance in their direction.”

Taya laughed at his compliment. She pulled an apron from under the cashier counter and threw it across the display at him. He caught it effortlessly with one hand and slipped it on. 

_Kiss the Cook_ was written in thick bold letters across his chest on the apron and Taya couldn’t help but laugh. “You’ll have to stay back-stage when the dinner rush comes through, can’t have you out of uniform.”

“Ah, but lass I am in uniform.” He made a flourishing motion with his arm as she followed her back into the kitchens, pointing to his machine shop uniform. 

Taya paused as she picked up the dough to sour bread. She spread flour on the countertop and dropped the dough onto it in a plume of white dust. “Wash your hands, mechanic, and you can get started on the pies.”

“Aye, lass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HC Rylen to be an accomplished chef and mechanic who often helps his gf in her cafe when things are slow in his shop


End file.
